Friendship is Transcendant
by Z6don of the 327th
Summary: Our story follows a man on a mind bending quest fueled by his desires to regain his memory and his crippling drug addiction. Hill he succeed through sheer determination and possibly even a little help from somepony else? Or will he fall victim to his own vices and die an unknown? Rated M for Drugs, sexual references, possible lemons. Expect some appledash goodness on the side too!
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship is Psychosis **

_ Disclaimer : I most certainly do not own My little Pony : Friendship is Magic. That is Hasbro's domain. I just simply wish to utilize some of their characters. That being said, I will only say it once. Now then, lets get on with the show shall we? _

**Chapter 1**

**Addled in the alleyway**

He opened his eyes to a clear blue sky, huge buildings rising to the heavens, while the sounds of a city came rushing to his ears. The loud annoying honks emanating from passing vehicles, of which there always seemed to be at least one making its dreadful noise at any given moment. Pulling himself to sit up he looked about for a clue as to where he was. Random trash and cardboard boxes lay about the slim little alleyway, with the occasional pair of feet sticking out, this was the absolute bottom of the barrel in the pyramid of human society. Shaking his head he slowly stood the rest of the way up, albeit unsteadily and began to dust himself off. It wasn't until then he noticed the belt tied around his bicep and the needle still puncturing his vein. He grimaced at the festering wounds from the previous injections, and proceeded to remove both the needle and the belt.

Standing at a good 6 foot he was marginally tall, with sloppy brown hair and green eyes flecked with gold. The accumulated dirt and the worn out state of his clothes stated that he was indeed, homeless. He sighed at this realization. As he started to think about the situation it dawned on him. He hadn't the faintest clue as to who he was and how he got there.

'Well...first things first...who the fuck am I?' the thought scared and intrigued him. 'I...I could be anyone...but why was I here of all the godforsaken places...?' His heart started to beat faster bit by bit as he thought through his predicament. 'OK...just cool down...lets find out my name first, that would be a great idea...alright.' He methodically began to search all of pockets for something...anything that would identify who he was. His search ended in complete failure, he had a flask, a few dollars, some random assortment of odds and ends, some pre-smoked cigarettes, and a comb. 'Alright...i have virtually nothing...what the hell am I supposed to do...if I get the police for help...blech, just the look of me is cringe-worthy...maybe once whatever the hell was in that needle gets out of my system and I get cleaned up I'll ask...but no sooner.'

He managed to stumble to the exit way of the alley, a rough shod young man was there, were a gray coat, jeans, and a ball cap. The young man looked his why and laughed, sounding more like the bark of a dog then anything.

"Well mista, looks like you done bite more'n you kin chew." the youth smirked at him. "Good stuff, but too much an' you'll fry your brain, looks like you did just that. The young man laughed once again.

He grabbed the youth by his collar and slammed him into the wall. "If you don't start explaining in the next three seconds why I can't remember anything you're going to be wishing my brain was fried." He could barely speak above a whisper but the young man heard his words and went limp in submission.

"Hey look mista, I ain't meanin no harm here...I told you how much to take the first time, you just shot all of it in one go." the youth swallowed hard as he was lifted in the air. "I'm serious man, everyone goes virtually brain dead by taking that much I swear it mista I do!" He released the boy from his grip and brought his hands to his own head.

"Fine...fine, I believe you...do you know my name at all?' The stranger asked the boy pleadingly, he needed all the knowledge he could use. "Any information you have would be great..."

"Nah man...I just sell the stuff...you just buy the stuff...I don't be needin to know anyones name..." the boy began to shift backwards, looking to get as far away as possible from the amnesiac." The youth felt his pocket and smiled slyly. "Well...i might've seen somethin earlier...but I don't know...I need to go do something." He rolled his eyes in a random direction, clearly noting that he did indeed know something, but it was going to cost him.

"Please...whatever it is, I'll do whatever you wish...just tell me." He hung his head in defeat. For without this boy's information it was likely he would spend the rest of his life like this, in a perpetual loss of identity.

The boy looked over his shoulder, looking for anyone who might bother them. Seeing nobody in their area he pulled out a small paper sack from his pocket. The aroma was a tad pungent, but pleasant. "This here...this is some top grade shit man...salvia dovinirum, or silly sally as we call it, we just need someone to test this on, see what kinda doses you should take, and shit." The youth handed the bag to him slowly, along with a simple pipe, and lighter. "My ass is gonna get somethin to eat yo, I'm starvin, I'll be back later, just don't go anywhere when you blaze up" He laughed as he turned around, "Have fun asshole, and don't worry, I'll give you your precious whatever the hell it is you want." With that, he turned the corner and promptly disappeared.

Finally alone, the strange man plopped onto the ground to think over this situation. 'What's there to think about?' He threw his arms angrily into the air. 'I mean come on, I can remember everything except for details of my self...until the past hour it seems I've regained full use of my short and long term memory...' Pondering this thought he felt something beginning to gnaw at him, a craving of some sort. But for what he couldn't tell. He brushed it off, he had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Upon opening the bag he coughed a bit from its rather unique smell, it wasn't unpleasant, just strong. Inside was a a few nuggets of what looked very similar to cannabis.

He loaded the pipe with as much as he could, lighted it and inhaled deeply. After doing this five times he began to notice a huge difference in his perception of the world. He dropped the pipe and lighter as he gazed around, taking in the world as he had never taken it before. Strong hallucinogenics were never his thing. But this, this was an entirely different experience altogether, the type of thing that first led man to believe in god,. After about thirty seconds of his entire exist being radically changed in a myriad of colors, shapes, noises and feelings he slumped over himself, still sitting against the alleyway wall.

As his eyes fell shut he noticed that everything went completely pitch black, and he no longer felt any thing at all. How long he remained like that was irrelevant to him, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, or even millennium. Time itself had ceased to lose any sense of meaning to him. When he opened his eyes again he found himself floating inside the horse head nebula, going impossibly slow, and impossibly fast at the same time. Accelerating and decelerating at incredible velocities, this truly was unlike anything he had ever felt before in the entirety of his life, whether he could remember it or not. He dismissed his quest for his memories, there was only now, nothing else could ever matter.

Throughout this adventure he had continuously felt as though something where following him, waiting, watching for the opportune moment to strike. This feeling of uneasiness continued to grow within as he began to spy shadows dancing just barely outside his peripheral vision. And then he heard it...that dreadful guttural wail, much like a whales, only hundreds of times louder, and somehow...corrupted and dead. As terrified as he was there was naught he could do as he steadily floated through the now empty space, horrifying by its desolation and its utter lack of life. The wail faded into the inky blackness.

His heart raced as it disappeared. He hoped whatever it was wouldn't make itself known again. There was no hope in this kind of situation, none at all. No sooner had he thought that when he noticed his lungs where beginning to burn incessantly. He tried to take a breath and managed to take in a lungful of water. He squeezed his eyes shut as he viciously kicked and paddled towards what he thought was up. In the end he was rewarded as his head broke the surface of the water. He looked about the body of water, hoping to see land. To his dismay he only saw water...and a very curious type of water at that. It appeared to be jet black. As he splashed some of the water around to just see how black it really was, he saw it. Out on the horizon, it looked exactly like a painting, it was a stoke of luck, finding an island out here.

As he made his way to the island he began to note something odd about its appearance. While this wasn't necessarily alarming considering everything that happened, it was simply bizarre. It appeared that the sand it self was a light blue, almost cyan color, while the various flora dotting it seemed to be compromised of...rainbows. None of it mattered however, if he didn't get there in time he would surely drown, and a strangely colored island was surely a better alternative then death wouldn't it? After what seemed like ages he made it to the island, dragging himself to a vibrantly rainbow colored palm tree he sat down and leaned back against its trunk.

He could have sworn that he heard a voice telling him to wake up when the sandman came and took him away from this forsaken non-reality.

_Authors note : Hey folks! It is I, the master of unfinished stories. Starting yet another one, oh the humanity! But, I absolutely had to write this once my transition to brony-dom became complete. Prepare your selves for a mental mind fuck of drug fueled proportions, as we follow our yet to be named characters adventures between separate planes of existence, and discovers himself. At least thats what I plan to do, with some support and perhaps my own initiative I may finish a story! But, I dare say, after over a year and a half hiatus caused by a certain laptop, it feels amazing to be back in the writing game. That being said I expect R&R, after pouring blood sweat and tears into this I deserve that much don't ? pretty please? With a cupcake on top? No? Ok... And im sorry for the short chapter, I just needed to get the ball rolling._

_Till the next update my dear faithful readers, z6don out. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

New beginnings in a strange world.

The empty void in which the lost individual found himself in began to manifest itself as scenes from his life. From his earliest memories of a long ago innocence to his rebellious adolescent and teenage years flashed in bits and pieces all around him. His absolute pride in joining the military to the dismal embarrassment of dropping out of college. The long lost love of his life up until he was eventually discharged from the military for multitudes of article fifteens. Soon after his memories of his wander lust days everything drew to a blank. The inky blackness enveloped him once again, yet he knew there was more to this chain of remembrance. No sooner had he began contemplating what exactly it was a voice rang out from the depths.

"What the hay do you think you're doin?" the voice carried a noticeable country accent, and even though it sounded rather upset, it was rather pleasant to listen to. "Don't think jus anypony can lay back and nap under mah apple trees, it's applebuckin season!" The voice carried throughout the emptiness until it felt like it was being sucked towards him until it sounded like it was coming from directly in front of him. At that moment he felt immensely heavy, his mind reeling from the shock of his adventure he slowly lifted his head and strained his eyes open.

There standing in front of him was an extremely strange looking pony type creature, its eyes impossibly big and its body oddly disproportionate for a regular equine, not only that, it's facial features were remarkably human. Yet, oddly enough, it was cute on levels he couldn't imagine. She was an orange pony with a stetson perched atop her head and a long blond mane with brilliant emerald eyes. She lowered her head to his level. "Hey are you alright sugar cube? Her expression softened into concern as she looked right into his eyes. "You don't look quite right."

He cocked his head to the right in utter confusion. The bright vibrant colors of her body confused him enough, but to have it talk to him? And in perfectly clear, if accented, English? The stress was too much for his poor drug fueled brain to handle and he blacked out.

He awoke to the delicious aroma of pancakes, that thick yellow batter being slowly cooked to brown-gold deliciousness. The smell quickly had the saliva flowing in his mouth. But as he attempted to get up a flash of pain flashed across his head, forcing him back down. "My fucking head...that's the last time I go drinking with the guys..." The last he remembered was heading downtown with the rest of his platoon while off duty, beyond that...it was a blank. "Well...at least I'm somewhere safe...but this headache is a goddamn killer." He reached his hand to his head...and felt no fingers, simply one limb, ending in a hardened rubbery appendage.

Despite the light worsening his headache; he opened his eyes slowly, and examined his new hoof. "WHAT IN THE FUCK!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, the pain utterly blinded him; yet it mattered not, for this new revelation trumped anything else in his mind. He raised his other arm, there it was, another hoof. "What the hell is this?!" While not yelling his voice was still quite loud.

"What in tarnation is going on in thar?" From the general direction the marvelous pancakes where being made a voice rang out. While harsh it was strangely familiar and...comforting. He heard the sounds of footsteps clattered towards the room he was in. The door burst open, revealing that same orange pony, blonde maned pony. "Are you alright sugarcube?" She trotted up next to him, placin her hoof across his forehead. " Can you tell me what happened? "

"Why...why do I have...these?!" He waved his hooves in front of the orange pony frantically. As he did so he sat up, the sheets falling to his waist. He looked down, expecting to see his old body, but to his dismay he only saw the dark green hide of what was a pony. He leaped out of the bed, his eyes desperately searching for any sign of his physical humanity. His rear had hooves as well, along with a black tail and to top it all off, a pair of laughably small wings, there was simply no way they could provide the lift required to fly...or even glide for that matter. "No...no...why...how could this happen?"His voice settled as his terror subsided to confusion.

"Why do ya have hooves?" The orange pony looked speculatively at the dark green pony, lost as to what he was talking about. "Ah'm not sure what your getting on about..." She gently placed her hooves on the other pony's shoulders. "first things first there fella, my name is Applejack, whats yours?"

The green pony closed his eyes when Applejack touched him. It felt like eons since the last time anyone had touched him this gently. "My name is...my name is..." He furrowed his brow as he thought about what he was called. The memories were fuzzy...he couldn't focus on anyone of them, just bits and pieces. He managed to latch onto a child hood memory, a simple day with his best friend. "My name is...Frederick Rosenbaum..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling a mane as well. "You can call me whatever you wish...I just want to know where I am...and why I'm a pony of all things." His wings fluttered a bit while he talked, accenting the nervousness he felt. "And...and these things, they can't even be _called_ wings, their useless."

Applejack giggled a bit. "Well, thats a mighty strange name ya got there Mr...um...Rosenbaum?" She laughed hesitantly. "Ah'm sorry, Ah'm just not that great with introductions...as for your wings...you really haven't been around equestria much have ya?" She looked him over a couple times. "Even though your a pretty well grown colt and all..." She shook her head and sighed. Letting her hooves fall to the ground. "We'll talk more at breakfast...Applebloom has been dying to meet you, the kitchen is on the right and straight ahead, you take all the time you need to get ready ok?" Applejack patted him on the back before she left, she looked at him with curiosity written on her face.

Standing alone in the room, the green pony sighed...this was a situation...something he would never have dreamed of in a million years. 'I...I'll just have to accept...this...whatever this is...besides...those pancakes smell incredible.' He slowly made his way to the kitchen, soaking in every detail of the house as he went. 'Wow, for not having any hands, these ponies sure make nice homes...I wonder what kind of amenities it has?' He wondered at this until he found himself in a small dining area. There was Applejack, a large red pony, an older green pony, and a small light yellow pony.

"Hiya mister Rosenbaum!" The smaller pony piped up, she seemed very...hyper. "You don't have to call me mister or Rosenbaum, just Ros will do little lady." Ros informed the eager little filly. "Any thing else just makes me feel old." he chuckled as her eyes brightened."Well Ros, are ya feelin alright?" Applejack looked at her sister with a stern look on her face. "you were making a ruckus earlier!" She said cheerfully. It was obvious nothing got this little filly down.

"Applebloom, Ah don't think he wants to talk about it." Applejack pointed out to her sister. "Non-sense Applejack, I'm just...a little confused at the moment." Ros explained to the little filly. "I dont know why I'm here...or why I'm a pony...but I have to make the best of it."

"But weren't you always a pony?" Applebloom questioned. "Ah mean, Ah've never heard of somepony just up and changin into another thing...what were ya before?" The dark green pony rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about how he could explain this to the inquisitive little pony. "well...you see...before I came here I was a human." He saw the quizzical expressions on the ponies faces as he said this. "A human is a...bipedal creature, we...er...they only have ha- manes on their heads, and instead of hooves they have hands and feet, with five digits on each one."

Applebloom's eyes widened as he explained this to the trio before him. When a knock on the door interrupted his small speech. "Heelllloooo!" A high pitched voice made itself heard beyond the door. "Sweetie Bell!" Applebloome turned torwards the door excitedly. "Sorry Ros...can you please tell me the rest when I get back?!" She began to open the door with her flank revealing a white filly with a purple mane. "Ohhhh who's that applebloom...Applejacks new coltfriend?" The two little fillies giggled uncontrollably."

Ros laughed at the twos exchange. "Go ahead Applebloom, I'll tell you later." As the two fillies bound down the steps and away, Ros finally sat down in front of the massive stack of still warm pancakes. He looked over at Big Mac who was staring at him intently. "I-is there something wrong Mr. Mac?"

"Nooooope." The apple red pony drew out his word slowly and deliberately. "Jus wonderin when ya'll gonna try mah cookin is all." While a slow talker and defintely looking like a simpleton, Ros could feel the red pony looking him over...analyzing him to see if he was any threat to his family. Ros laughed a bit at himself. "You don't have to worry about me trying to get together with your sister...I'm not really into ponies." Both Big Mac and Applejack blushed at this. "Well Ah'll be, we've got a bit of a smooth talker here don't we?" Applejack announced, clearly embarrassed over Ros' announcement. "You go ahead and eat..._sugarcube_, just find me when your done, Ah'll be out in the field Applebuckin." Her voice dripping with sarcasm as she said the word, this time it was Ros' turn to blush. Big Mac nodded his good bye and left the farm house, Applejack following behind stopping just long enough to turn back and give Ros a wink, she giggled as she left. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Ros sighed as he stared at the pancakes. Those lovely golden brown flat discs of pure deliciousness. He tore through them with the ferocity of a mongoose. It felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. Each bite brought him to a higher plane to existence, he had never tasted something so delightful in his life. He sat back as he finished what had once been a mountain of pancakes. "That was most excellent my good sir." Ros said aloud to the empty room. "Well...I suppose I should go help Applejack...she did put me up after all." He placed the dishes into the sink and opened the door. Before being able to step out a pony shape grey blur smashed into him.

After a couple rolls he found himself on top of the pony who crashed into him. He opened his eyes and looked at the pony in detail. It was a mare...with a blonde mane, with those small wings he himself had. He noticed that even though she was a pony, she was rather cute. While the thought was rather concerning he didnt have time to think about it, as the filly began to open her eyes. "Wow..." He whispered as the eyes looked up at him, they were...odd...they were in fact crossed, but the amber color entranced him.

The gray pony giggled a bit. "Wow?" Her giggling increased in volume. "I think thats first time anyone's said that about my eyes." Ros Blushed furiously at her remark. "I-I'm terribly sorry ms...?" The gray pony fell into a fit of laughter at his reaction. "Your going to have to get off me to get privileged information like that." Her laughter subsided to muffled giggles. "Oh...excuse me...I'm sorry..." He could feel the heat in his cheeks steadily grow hotter as he got up.

The gray filly hopped up, and fluttered her wings a bit to straighten them out. "It's ok, I didn't really mind it anyways, I somehow manage to find myself into these kinds of situations a lot...My names Ditzy Doo by the way...whats yours?" Her smile seemed to brighten up the entire room. "My name is Frederick Rosenbaum...you can just call me Ros for short, Ditzy...is that really your name?" Ros turned his head in confusion. "That seems a little belittling doesn't it?" Ditzy looked down at the ground in shame as he asked his question. "I...I have to go...deliver mail...bye.." Her head remained lowered as she trotted past him. He stared at her as she left, and to his disbelief she spread her wings and took off into the clouds, away towards the town off in the distance.

"Amazing...I really hope she's ok..." Ros furrowed his brow in concern. He wondered what he had said to set her off into that mood. But it couldn't be helped, the only thing he could do was apologize the next time he saw her, if he did see her again.

After everything was said and done Ros finally stepped out onto the porch and looked out towards sweet apple orchards. Despite what had happened to him, he felt as if this was a new chance for him. He had a feeling what happened after his memories ended wasn't very pleasant. But it didn't matter now...He stepped off the porch and trotted off to find his new friend applejack, trotting off into a new future for himself.


End file.
